Kara Edwards
|birthplace = Lubbock, Texas, U.S. |family = Chris Suchan (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress Radio Personality |first_appearance = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |areas_active = Dallas |active = 1995-present |status = Active }}Kara Janét Edwards (born February 17, 1977, Lubbock, Texas) is an American radio personality, and voice actress at FUNimation Entertainment. She provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. She is also well known in Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. She's best known for voicing Goten and Videl in the Dragon Ball series. Biography Edwards began her broadcast career with a job at Radio Disney out of Dallas, Texas the fall after she graduated from high school. She interned for eight months before landing the more permanent jobs of writer, producer, voice actress and children's voice director. In July 1997, she became co-host of the "Squeege and Kara Show" on syndicated Radio Disney with friend and fellow voice actor Kyle Hebert. She did voice-over work in commercials for companies like Blockbuster Entertainment, Levi's Jeans and Clinique cosmetics, as well as a variety of regional ads. During the latter part of her Radio Disney tenure, Edwards started working for FUNimation Entertainment as a freelance voice actress. Her first role was as Lime in the Dragon Ball Z episode "A Girl Named Lime". In March 2002, Edwards was hired as a producer and occasional "sidekick" for the Sander Walker in the Morning radio show on WSSS 104.7 FM in Charlotte, North Carolina. She stayed in this position until October 31, 2003. After that morning's airing finished, the entire Sander Walker show cast and crew were informed that WSSS was switching its format to Christmas music around the clock, and subsequently were all terminated. Edwards was not off the airwaves for long, however. In February 2004, she became the co-host of the Jeff Roper Morning Show syndicated from WSOC 103.7 FM, also out of Charlotte. In January 2005, Jeff Roper left WSOC to take a morning job at WWNU 92 FM in Columbia, South Carolina. WSOC management assigned Edwards to take up co-hosting duties with Rob Tanner as part of the new Tanner in the Morning show. The show's mix of regional humor and parodies made it one of the higher-rated morning shows in the Charlotte area's country music radio market, and Edwards continued her co-hosting duties for nearly two years. Although Edwards enjoyed her radio work, she had begun to feel more and more strongly about voice acting. In August 2006, Edwards and fellow Funimation actors Sean Schemmel, Christopher Sabat, and Jason Liebrecht attended the Wizard World Comics Convention in Chicago, Illinois. When Dragon Ball fans waited in line up to five hours to get her autograph, Edwards began seriously considering making voice acting her full-time job. A few weeks later, Edwards brought her feelings to WSOC management during a monthly performance strategy meeting and told them of her desire to go into voice-acting full-time and leave her position as co-host. WSOC and the Tanner show staff accepted Edwards's decision, and her departure was handled amicably. Since then, Edwards has resided in Dallas doing commercial and documentary voiceover, but often returning to Funimation to reprise her Dragon Ball roles in recent projects as well as performing roles in other anime. Edwards met Charlotte CBS affiliate WBTV meteorologist Chris Suchan; they married in April 2006. They were later divorced. She gave birth to a child in August 2015. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Pocawatha (ep. 4), Little Flower (ep. 4), Audience Member (ep. 22), Dabu (ep. 26), Robot Maid (ep. 44), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks, Lime (ep. 170) (FUNimation Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Hot Girl (ep. 68), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Murugu, Additional Voices *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Lil (eps. 326-335), Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Solty Rei'' (2005-2006) - Celica Yayoi, Tour Guide *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Fairy (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Young Ultear Milkovich, Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Patty Baldwin *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Nanami Shinonome *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Princess Jellyfish'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Mizutama (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *''Ping Pong: The Animation'' (2014) - Piiko (ep. 3) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *''My Hero Academia'' (2016-present) - Bubble Girl *''Black Clover'' (2017-present) - Female Ocean Dweller B (ep. 42) *''Pop Team Epic'' (2018) - Pipimi (ep. 9a) OVAs & Specials *''One Piece: Episode of Sabo'' (2015) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Upa (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' (1994) - Goten, Videl *''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' (1994) - Goten *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' (1995) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' (1995) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Mass Effect: Paragon Lost'' (2012) - Christine *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Videl *''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' (2018) - Goten *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) - Additional Voices Video Game Dubbing *''Dragon Ball Legends'' (2018) - Goten, Videl, Gotenks External Links *Kara Edwards at the Internet Movie Database *Kara Edwards at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation